


Hope

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Gabriel (2007)
Genre: But I labeled this weirdly with gender anyway, Deleted Scene Spoilers, Double Drabble, F/M, Gender is actually irrelevant for angels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried to keep this really general, Implied Original Characters Present, Notice How Gender is Handled in the Film, One Shot, Spoilers, They Get to Pick, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: People were turnin' around in the streetPeople in the street were turnin' aroundOh there's someone here that we have foundWe are the voices cryin' in the wilderness





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Summary from Foy Vance's Gabriel and the Vagabond. Try as I might I'll probably never be able to quit believing in angels no matter how much I try to be without religion. :P This fic is not a religious conversion attempt, I'm just obsessed with certain angel lore. (Also: can't sleep, clown'll eat me.)
> 
> Double drabble.

Gabriel is falling and this, he is sure, is the last time.

He is without all of those he holds dear. He will never make it home again to Amitiel, no matter her form. And it is all well this way, for he has hardly ever deserved her, not when he has failed to save even a single one of his brethren.

He falls.

The fall is slow.

When you fall from a distance like this -- from a roof -- the air holds you a bit, just enough, to slow things, to make the feeling recede.

That’s what he tells himself.

Below him, people in the street look up.

And they see it before he realizes. The light shining out from him and filling the sky. Coming from every direction and meeting at a single point to create a near-blinding gold as he falls.

He feels a pain at his back and then, somehow, the air, as if his wings are slowly helping him glide through it--but that cannot be.

It’s not until he begins flying again as a natural reflex that he realizes it is.

He reaches the ground and takes off on foot again, knowing exactly where he’ll go.


End file.
